


nursery rhymes meet google translate

by Starlightthedark



Category: Nursery Rhymes & Songs
Genre: Google - Freeform, Monday - Freeform, Parody, Poem Parody, Song Parody, Sunday - Freeform, Thursday - Freeform, Translation, Wednesday, ba ba black sheep, black sheep, boys, doctor foster - Freeform, friday - Freeform, girls, google translate, hot cross buns, owl - Freeform, pussycat - Freeform, tuesday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2019-11-28 17:25:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18211337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlightthedark/pseuds/Starlightthedark
Summary: nursery rhymes after being put through google translate several times





	1. Doctor foster

**Author's Note:**

> languages used  
> Dutch, Romanian, punjab, Esperanto, polish, Portuguese, estonian, russian

Dr. Foster went to Glaster.  
rain;  
They went to the oven  
Your deck  
And then he was never there.


	2. Hot cross buns

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> languages used  
> Spanish, Thai, Arabic, Romanian, Mongolian, Amharic, Slovenian, Telugu, Estonian, Russian

Fresh bread!  
Fresh bread!  
Somde ben  
Fresh bread!

If you have no children  
For a child  
Somde ben  
Fresh bread!


	3. Georgie Porgie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> languages used   
> Bulgarian, Latin, Urdu, Estonian, Belarusian, Esperanto, Russian, Romanian, Yiddish

George Porgi and self-taught  
He said he was taking a girl and teaching  
They came to play with the boys.  
George Porgi survived


	4. Ba Ba black sheep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> languages used   
> Punjabi, Russia, Esperanto, Mongolian, Irish, Urdu, Maori

Baha, ano, black sheep,  
Hair  
Yes,  
Three bags have been loaded;  
He is a teacher,  
In addition to the flood,  
And for younger children  
A resident in the city


	5. Solomon Grundy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> languages used.  
> Swedish, Urdu, Polish, Estonian, Russian, Vietnamese, Icelandic, Latin, Lao, Italian, Arabic, Norwegian,

Solomon Gandhi,  
He was born Monday  
Tuesday is baptism  
Wednesday, Marry.  
About Thursday  
On Friday  
In the week  
Try Sunday  
Target  
Second, I sent to Solomon, Gandhi.


	6. Owl and the pussycat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> languages used.   
> Arabic, Filipino, Tamil, Estonian, Russian, Lao, Irish, Greek, Hindi, Thai,

Pale and cat in the sea  
In a beautiful green boat  
They are honey. They have more money.  
The note ends for five notes.  
Owl is watching the stars above  
Little guitar  
"Oh, love cats, cats I love.  
Who are you? Who are you?  
What's good for your cat? "  
Cat "You are a good bird"  
Your music is very big.  
Marry me  
But what should we do about it?  
This is one year per year.  
In the area of planting trees  
Vick has a tree  
His nose was surrounded by the nose, nose.  
With a ring at the tip of his nose  
"Dear pig, are you ready to sell your shirt?"  
Pork "I'm eating"  
They caught him and married the next day.  
From Turkey, living in the mountains   
They eat meat and small ones.   
Spoon spoon   
With the hands of men   
Month, month, month,   
They dance on the moon.


End file.
